DD what?
by Leo-chan
Summary: Aha! My first one-shot fic! ... What happens when you put the Senshi, G-boys and DDR in the same fic? Little character cameo from Ronin Warriors. ^^


DD… what?  
Sailormoon/Gundam Wing 1-shot fic  
By: Leo-chan  
  


A.N.-   
  
This story is a shameless DDR plug.. ^^;; I'm horrible… but… I love DDR, so there. :P Plus, the idea hit me in the car as I was driving to class. Work with me people! I rarely have a moment where I write. ^.~

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
It was a bright, Sunday afternoon… and we all know what that means right? NO SCHOOL!!! So today, the Usagi-tachi were going to their favorite hangout.. The Fruit Crown Parlor! … It was also a good reason for Usagi to see her boyfriend, Heero Yuy, who had told her yesterday that he would be in the arcade setting up a new videogame for everyone to play. [1]

"Usagi! .. Mou! Usagi-chan slow down! I'm sure your boy toy will be there!" Usagi stopped in her tracks and turned around to see all four girls about four feet behind her. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. 

"Gomen ne Minna-chan! I'm just so excited! I wanna see the new game that's set up!" Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sure odango… and to see a certain guy setting it up!" All the girls laughed when they saw Usagi's cheeks grow a bright pink!

"… I don't see what's wrong with that." Said a voice to the side of the girls. The girls turned their heads to the right to see none other than Heero Yuy leaning against an alleyway wall. Usagi's features lit up.

"Heero! You're still here!" Usagi squealed happily as she quickly gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Heero's normally stoic face gave way to as close as a pout as he could get without looking too silly.

"… Is that all your boyfriend gets?" A grin spread on Usagi's face as she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss completely while the other girls fawned over the sight.

"That's so sweet. I wish our boyfriends were with us." Makoto spoke softly. Heero and Usagi pulled apart from each other and Heero stared at the four other women.

"They're in the arcade trying out the new system if you really need to know." All the girls' faces lit up and they raced to the arcade, leaving Heero and Usagi alone. She stared up at him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Are they really there or did you just do that so we could have alone time?" Heero let a grin spread on his face and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Hn…" He answered back as she giggled.

"That's not an answer Heero!" He kissed her once more, "That's not an answer either." Heero arched up an eyebrow and allowed himself to smile.

"I think it is."

"Oh? Who says?" The amusement in her voice rose as he held her closely.

"Me." Heero then silenced her completely with a deep passionate kiss which she returned whole-heartedly.

  
By the time Heero and Usagi reached the arcade, they saw the whole gang hanging around a game console that flashed brightly and filled the whole place with a musical beat.

"Heero? What is that?" She pointed to the ground. Before he had a chance to answer, Minako came out of nowhere and dragged her to the site.

"Usagi-chan! You just HAVE to see this!" Usagi squeaked as she was forcefully pulled from her boyfriends' grasp.

"What is it Minako-chan?" What Usagi saw at that very moment was breath-taking. Shocking to say the least. Before her were two people standing… no… DANCING on a pad attached to a screen where arrows littered the screen in many colors, "Sugoi… I didn't know people could move so quickly!" The words in the background of the screen said, 'Drop Out' in large purple letters.

"This game is called Dance Dance Revolution. It's a big huge thing here and in the United States." Ami began explaining, as she always did, "The whole object of the game is to step on those arrows, "She pointed to one of the pads which had an arrow going forward, one going back and one going to both left and right, "at a precise moment and you get points." Makoto blinked and stared at Ami from Trowa's arms.

"Really? How do you know this Ami-chan?" Ami blushed cutely.

"Um… well.. I saw it one day when my mother and I went to go see family up north." Wufei snorted and glared at the lot of them.

"I don't see why all of you think this game is so entertaining. All it is, is bright lights and a headache. Pathetic." He then screeched as Rei punched him in the arm… hard, "WOMAN! What the hell was that for?!" Rei glared at him before pointed to the game.

"If it's _so_ pathetic then why don't you show us how to beat it?" She and Wufei glared at each other before he grunted.

"I refuse to touch that contraption!" He declared before Rei grinned evilly.

"Afraid to lose?" He snorted again and crossed his arms over his head. Rei knew exactly how to get him up there with her! She knew exactly which buttons to press. ^^

"You would probably lose, woman." All the other's sweatdropped, except Heero and Trowa who just stood there not phased by this at all, and had already an inkling about what was about to happen.

"Fine. I challenge you to DDR! If I win, no degrading remarks for a week!" Rei pointed at Wufei who frowned, "And if you win I'll be your devoting servant for the weekend." All the girls eyes went wide. How could Rei degrade her self that way? How could she have even **considered** such a wager! But, she did and the two shook hands on it. Rei waited for the two dancers to finish before she went up to them

"Excuse me, could we go next?" The young man, who had short cobalt blue hair, blue eyes and a yellow headband grinned.

"Sure! Go right ahead! Come on cuz. We can wait for the next turn." His dance partner, a young woman with violet eyes and Rinoa-ish styled black hair, smiled and hopped off. As the two began to walk away, Usagi reached out to stop the boy.

"That was really cool what you did up there. I've never seen anything like it!" The young man grinned and winked at Usagi.

"I'm glad a cutie like you thinks I'm awesome!" His cousin rolled her eyes and covered half her face with her hand. Heero saw the flirtation going on and scooted closer to Usagi, wrapping a protective and claiming arm around her waist.

"Yes Onii-chan[2]. She's a cutie, but taken." She sighed as he began to whine about all the cute girls being taken. Heero made a note to himself that this one had an attitude much like a certain braided pilot he knew.

"We are not dancing to a song that's about a Pink Dinosaur! Are you mad woman?!" Everyone's head shot up to see the two arguing again.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? And yes, we ARE dancing to this song whether you like it or not!" As amused as Usagi was, she turned back to the previous dancers to ask more questions.

"What are your names?" She asked innocently. The guy dancer grinned.

"Shuu Rei Fuan's[3] the name, DDR's my game! This is my cousin, Laura[4]," He motioned to the girl on his side, who smiled cutely and waved, "She's not as good as me thoug-OWW!!" Laura's eyebrow ticked while her foot dug into his toes, "What the hell was that for?!" When she pulled her foot away, he brought his left foot up and rubbed it a bit.

"I seem to recall SOMEONE already out of breath after Butterfly was over!" She smirked proudly as he gave the most pitiful pout he could come up with.

"Oh come on cuz… cut me some slack! I've been in a house up in the mountains with no means of entertainment! I'm a little out of practice is all!" Shuu whined and tried to stick up for himself.

Usagi, on the other hand, blinked in confusion as she listened to this conversation.

"That's out of practice?" She echoed softly, "But, you guys were so good! I don't think I'd be able to do that." Heero held Usagi a little tighter while Laura smiled comfortingly at the blonde odangoed one.

"I was the same way. But, I didn't let that get me down! You should try playing the game one." Laura suggested. Usagi blinked and then smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly.

"I don't know…."

"Oh come on. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't careless if you did it right on your first time. After all," Shuu pointed to the display Wufei and Rei were giving, "Practice makes perfect."

As the conversation continued behind them, Ami watched the two hot heads miss simple arrows and stomped… hard… on the pad. Every time they stomped, she winced and held tightly to Quatre's hand. He stared down at her in worry and reached up to touch her face gently.

"Ami? Ami dear, what's wrong?" She looked up and laughed nervously at her actions. She released his hand from their captivity and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Quatre-kun. I'm just… wondering who's going to win the game!" He stared at her, wondering what she was really wincing about. However, he left it at that and just smiled back.

"Ok.

"We're doing this song?? No! This is insane Fei-kun!" Wufei looked up from the menu and frowned at Rei's attitude towards his song choice.

"Not as insane as your pink dinosaur, woman!" He grinned evilly as the song 'Kung Fu Fighting' settled onto the screen. She glared and turned back grudgingly to the screen where she saw the arrows slowly make their way up.

She would not let Wufei win this one. Hell would freeze over before she lost to him! However, this was actually a lot of fun. No wonder people were obsessed with this game! She thought.

"Look Rei's beating Wufei!" Minako pointed out as she saw Rei had a 67 combo while Wufei had a 12 combo. Duo laughed and watched the scene before him. For once, it wasn't HIM that was being fought against from the mad Chinese gundam pilot. ^^;; 

"Wu-man's losing! That's a sight to see!" If Wufei hadn't been so engrossed with trying to prove Rei wrong, he would have killed Maxwell… or at least tried to.

"Come on Rei! Don't give up! You're doing great!" Minako cheered before looking up at Duo with sparkling blue eyes, "Do you want to go up there next?"

Duo squeaked and shook his head quickly, "No can do babe! If I did well on this game, Wu-man would kill me for being better than him." He and everyone else knew that Wufei did not like being shown up. Minako smiled, despite the fact she was turned down and leaned up to kiss Duo's cheek.

"It's ok! We can try another time when it's not so crowded!" 

"… They're both so stubborn. You'd think they would learn to get along with each other a little better." Makoto sighed and watched the two competitors stomp and dance to their ego's content.

"Yes, but that's what makes them such strong fighters: Their refusal to give up." Trowa spoke softly before motioning to the two who were nearing the end of their song, "Plus, it sort of brings them together even more. It gives them a challenge."

Makoto looked up and grinned. She placed her hand on his cheek and lightly fingered his long brown bang gently, "That's so like you to notice these things. That's what I love about you." She smiled lovingly up at Trowa.

He smiled softly before kissing her lips gently. The kissed for the smallest second, and then turned back to look at the competitors. 

"Eh? No way! There are actually tournaments for this game?!?" For the past few minutes, Usagi had been talking her head off, asking various questions on this game called DDR. 'Was it really a bit thing in the US?' 'How many people were involved?' 'How long does it take to learn?' so and so forth.

"Yeah. The tournaments are so much fun. You get to meet so many people!" Laura said as she stretched in her spot, "Plus, lots of people just go to have fun rather than compete." 

"What are you **doing** Fei-kun?! It's my turn to choose the song!" All of their attentions were stole by Rei's exclamation. Wufei was at the panel, choosing a song from the song list. Rei's face set with annoyance as she went to her set of controls and tried to choose her own song before he chose his.

"Stop that woman! I refuse to do another one of your weak songs!" Just as he was about to press enter, Rei had changed the song, and he had made a selection by accident, "… no!!! It's another woman song!" Both Rei and Wufei stared at the screen disbelieving as Minako looked to both of them.

"Whoops! Ne, Wufei? Would you like some milk with your cheese?" Everyone else groaned as Minako mixed up another statement

"It's, 'Do you want some cheese with that whine'… Minako-chan." Ami corrected as Minako laughed nervously.

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" They all sweatdropped as they looked back to Wufei and Rei. They were still staring at the screen in shock, "Um… Rei-chan? Wufei? Shouldn't you be playing the song rather than staring at the screen?" Asked Minako. Both of them snapped out of their stupor and frowned before they got ready to dance.

They were ready to dance when the song lyrics 'Dub I Dub' popped out from the speakers. Everyone was silent as they danced, watching as the both of them matched each other in arrow combos and score.

"Wow! They're matched up! They're getting real good!" Cried Makoto. Ami smiled a little and looked up at Makoto.

"…The song isn't over yet Mako-chan. I think there's time for a screw up." Makoto looked curiously at Ami before Usagi blurted out, "Look at all those arrows!" … and indeed. There in front of them was rows upon rows of double arrows and there was Rei jumping to her hearts content while Wufei's brain sort of shut down and made it look like he had no idea what to do. [5] At his lack of participation, his life bar quickly decreased and he was now in the red section of his bar. [6]

"Ouch! That guy's gonna have a tough time getting back up!" Shuu murmured softly. Heero and Usagi looked at him and stared in wonder. 

"Why is it going to take a tough time?" Heero asked. Shuu looked over and motioned to the screen where Wufei was very slowly bringing his life bar up.

"It's easier to lose life than getting it back. The song is almost over, so, unless your friend gets all the arrows right next time those doubles come around? He's lost the game." Usagi and Heero stared for a little before looking to see the doubles coming back up. Wufei had gotten out of his stupor and was getting some of the doubles. He had managed to bring his life bar to half way before the song was finished. 

"Yeah! Go Wu-man! You just saved yourself!" Duo cheered. Wufei twirled around to glare at the braided shinigami.

"Stop calling me Wu-man, Maxwell!" He then turned back to the screen. He had beaten Rei at one song, but she had beaten him with the second song. How was this song going to rate him…? They waited for the final score….

…."Oh my god… he…"

"I WON!! I GOT A HIGHER SCORE THAN YOU FEI-KUN!! HA!!" Rei danced in victory as Wufei gawked at the screen. There on the screen, in big letters: He had a B… and she had an A.

"This is an injustice!" Wufei was furious. Not only had he lost, he had to comply with that woman's wager! Absurd! Insane! Ludicrous! This was…

"Ok Wu-man… I think you've had a little too much fun." Everyone stared with little dead eyes as Duo pulled a flailing Wufei off the pad by his ponytail. 

Wufei kicked and screamed, yelling out things like, "That game is evil! I must destroy it!" … along those lines. Yeah. 

Rei rolled her eyes gently before stepping off gracefully, "He's just a sore loser is all. He'll get over it." She smiled at everyone before following Duo and Wufei into the parlor to make sure Duo didn't try his luck with death… again.

"Alright! Who's next?" Minako asked aloud as she looked to the crowd. Usagi stepped up and onto the pad!

"I will! I should have a go at it." She placed her yen into the machine as it started up. She selected her character, which was a blue haired girl named Emi, and chose basic difficulty. She frowned deep in contemplation as she tried to choose a song. She then grinned and chose a song before anyone realized what it was; accept Ami who was watching everything.

Ami giggled under her breath and watched as Usagi tried to prepare for her song. Quatre noticed this and looked down at Ami curiously.

"Ami? What's so funny?" She stopped her laughing and looked up with an innocent smile on her face.

"Nandemonai! I was just laughing at the song Usagi-chan chose." He was about to ask what song it was, when the music started. He then distinctively heard the words, 'You are my Hero. La di da da.' Being sung and realized Usagi chose the song for Heero. 

Heero stared up at Usagi, who had turned around to give him her award-winning smile. He just let a smile form on his lips as he motioned for her to pay attention to the screen, which was what she did. 

When she saw the screen, she saw an arrow making its way up. As it came up, Usagi stepped onto the up arrow and made herself a perfect arrow. Her eyes went wide as she turned around to give Heero a big hug.

"I got the arrow, Heero! I got it!" They both laughed gently. 

"…Usa. The other arrows." When Heero pointed that out, she screamed and turned around to see a few other arrows had passed.

"No!!!" She stepped on another arrow and concentrated real hard. Heero watched her and paid very little attention to the song and more on the girl dancing.

"Your girlfriend is catching on really quick." Heero looked beside him to see that girl, Laura, smiling innocently.

"Hn…" He said. She smiled a little more. 

"I heard there was another girl who was just a quick of a learner. She was at the last DDR tournament. They named her the Mizu-kami[7] cause she looked and moved just as fluid as water." She then pointed to Usagi, "If she gets better, tell her to join a DDR team, or just join tournaments ok?" Heero gave a nod before he placed all his attentions to Usagi having a ball on the pad.

"Come on cuz. We gotta go. The guys are here." Laura looked up to Shuu who was motioning to the four guys standing at the door. His cousin bound to the door and glomped a man wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. 

"Ryo-chan![8] You're here!" The two DDR dancers left with their group. What happened to them next? That's another story altogether. o.-

After Usagi's turn, all the rest of the gang went into the parlor, where Rei, Wufei and Duo were sitting in their regular spots. What greeted them was something they expected: Duo making fun of Wufei, Wufei struggling to kill, and Rei holding down Wufei down before he killed the Shinigami. When they all got themselves situated, Motoki came by asking for their orders.

"We'll all have the usual Motoki!" Usagi chirped as everyone nodded in agreement. Motoki smiled at his regular customers and motioned to the arcade with one hand.

"So, how did you guys enjoy DDR?" All of a sudden, everyone, except Trowa, Heero and Ami, began talking all at ones. There were many complaints, but all of them were from Wufei. Motoki shook his head and laughed, "So, it stays?" There were seven, enthusiastic yes' and one loud no, which was overlooked by the majority of the votes, "Alright! Give me a few minutes and I'll get the drinks."

When Motoki left, Ami motioned to move up, "Guys? Please move. I have to go to the restroom. All the people in her way moved and Ami left the table, disappearing around the corner. Motoki brought out the drinks after five minutes. It was then everyone got worried about the missing blue haired genius. Usagi looked up at Motoki and asked, "Have you seen Ami-chan?" He nodded and pointed to the arcade.

"Yeah. I saw her go into the arcade. Why?" He wasn't answered as all nine teens walked to the arcade. They halted in the entry way. There, flying over both the DDR pads, to a song called PARANOiA Rebirth, was Ami. Arrows covered both sides of the screen. All of them stared in shock as Ami got perfect, great and a couple of good arrows. When the song ended, her score was an A on maniac double dark. 

Ami turned around to see her friends staring at her with wide eyes from behind her.

"Oh my gosh! Ami-chan! Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Makoto asked energetically. 

"I knew you were hiding something Ami, dear." Quarter smiled at Ami before he reached to take her hand gently. Before she could say anything, however, her voice was cut off by an aggravated scream.

"No!!! Another woman beat me!" Wufei clutched his head and began ranting and raving once more. Rei leaned over to Minako and whispered in her ear, "I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an insult."

Minako giggled before Usagi piped up, "Come on guys! We can ask Ami-chan after food! I'm starving!" Rei rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Usagi.

"Can't you think of anything else _besides_ food, odango?" Usagi raspberried Rei and snuggled up to Heero.

"Come on guys!" Usagi cheered, "Let's eat!" As they walked back to the parlor, Wufei stayed behind, chuckling almost insanely.

Yes, he would show them! He would show ALL of them who was better!"

"Ahahaha! I will beat them all! Justice will be-urk!" Rei sighed in annoyance as she dragged Wufei by his ear.

"Come on Fei-kun. Time to eat." Her eyebrow ticked as he continued to struggle against her pullings.

"No! This is injustice! I must beat the game!" His pleas were heard on deaf ears as the parlor doors to the arcade closed shut.

THE END

A.N.-

1. For this story, we're just going to say that Heero takes odd jobs here and there to pass the time by.  
2. She calls him Onii-chan because they're really close and tight-nit.   
3. He's from Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers! I just HAD to pop him in. ^^;;   
4. … This is my original character based off of me! ^^; She's actually going to be in a story of mine later, so, don't think I just put me in.   
5. Trust me… lots of people who play DDR have had times where they have a brain fart and can't play.  
6. It really does do that. The life bar sucks like that.  
7. That means Water Goddess.   
8. Ryo Sanada. Another RW/YST character. I love him! He's the best! ^o^  


Aha! Here's my first one-shot fic! … I'm so used to having long epics that never finish. =.= Oh well, sorry if the ending was a little sucky. I don't normally do endings. o.o 


End file.
